hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pt. 3 of Desmen thing
It was about ten o’clock at night, Desmen was wide awake, staring into the moon, waiting for the next demon to pop up and for him to go in and take it out, Angelica, on the other hand, slept soundly beside him her head leaning against a wall. At the moment they were at an old church somewhere in the Vatican, they had gotten word that a demon was to attack soon, and as soon as Desmen got the news, he was already on his way, now they are finally there, just waiting… again, Desmen never had a really good sense of time. Sam sat beside a window looking out at the moon, it was full that night, the bright light that radiated off it almost made it a bright as day, she turned to Desmen “are you scared?” she asked, pulling one of her legs to her chest then looking out the window again. “No, why should I be, it’s just another demon.” He said, Sam shook her head “no, I mean what that archdemon said, he said Zalgo sent him, he clearly intends to attack soon” she said, Desmen shrugged “I don’t think I’m afraid, death happens, and if I have to die to take down a monster, then so be it” said as he drew his sword slightly looking closely at his blade “you know you going to have it pretty rough for the next few weeks, demons will be coming for you” Desmen nodded “yes, but they won’t win” Sam looked back at him “you do realize that the deal with the archdemon was a fluke, you were lucky you took him out quickly, normally you wouldn’t even be able to take him out in your nephilim form” Sam explained “I know, but it doesn’t matter, if I could take him out, then I could, and I will take the next one” he said. Samantha sighed, but then her eyes widened, her demonic instincts were clearly kicking in, her teeth became sharp and her nails became claws “they’re here, it’s another archdemon, I can’t tell who though, it’s far more powerful than the last one” she said Desmen nodded then shook Angelica awake “come, we need to get going, it’s here” Angelica sleepily nodded and went into his body, followed by Samantha, Desmen grabbed his sword and ran out the window “what’s its location?” Desmen asked, he scanned the area, but as he turned around he saw a humanoid like demon with its arm wound back ready to attack, Desmen quickly avoid the attack, the archdemon hit the ground running straight to Desmen, the demon drew a large sword of bone and was prepared to impale Desmen, Desmen countered the demon’s bone blade hit Desmen’s instead of him, he pushed the blade away from him and dashed backwards. The archdemon laughed to himself, as if amused “your sword is strong, Nephilim” the demon remarked before running his hand along the sword “but this is Zagriashi, it has a soul in it, that’s where its power comes from” the archdemon continued, then a red aura came from the sword “exploiting souls like that is an unforgivable sin, you shall suffer a fate far worse than hell” Desmen said before charging the archdemon head on, his sword came close but never made contact but as Desmen ran passed the archdemon, it cut across his back, a surge of pain shot up Desmen’s back, he quickly recovered and stood well on guard “Desmen? Are you alright?” Angelica asked from inside of him, Desmen nodded, but the truth was that the pain was almost unbearable. But how could it be? He only slashed him once, the demon smirked, amused by the nephilim’s pain, it then ran straight to Desmen, swinging the sword violently, Desmen was barely able to stop the rapid slashes, a few landing on him, blood ran down his chest and arms, he managed to finally back away for a moment “this guy is tough…” he said panting, he then ran his demon claws over his wounds, healing them slightly “any ideas?” Samantha asked “yes, just one, I need to bring him down a bit more, Samantha, you focus your demon powers to my self-regeneration, Angelica, I need you to focus you powers into my combat aura, now go” he said as he dashed to his enemy, before he could even reach him, the demon seemed to disappear and then reappear behind him, the demon wound back his arm and was ready to strike, he swung and it made contact with Desmen’s aura blade, the force was so much it pushed Desmen back slightly, the demon laughed as he did again only hard pushing Desmen back even more, but as he was pushed back, his wounds began to heal, this was Sam giving Desmen more power to his self-regeneration, as his wounds sealed closed, he was ready to go the offensive, he moved far enough back to give him some time “Angelica, release control-arch level 3 for angel form” Desmen told Angelica “right!” she did as he told her and placed her hands on the ground (or whatever one would call the ground in one’s soul) and a blue crucifix started to shine on the ground, this is how Angelica amplifies Desmen’s powers “it’s going to take a moment, try to hold him off a bit longer” she said as she poured her power into him, when this happens she also becomes more powerful, being exposed to even her own power will make them grow and become stronger, so as her power go into Desmen, she gets some a well, think of it as a loop, when this happens her physical appearance changes as well, he angel wings come out, much larger than normal, armor made of mithril covered her body even a sword appears on her hip. As Angelica poured her powers into Desmen, he continued fighting, charging at the enemy, he moved at incredible speed but still barely able to counter his enemy’s strikes no matter how fast he tried to go. As he when in for another strike on his back, the archdemon moved at lightning speed, hitting Desmen with the end of his sword, leaving a large slash across his chest, this caused Desmen to freeze up then Desmen’s body simply fell on to the arch demon’s sword as he failed his recovery before he hit the ground, impaling him, he couched up blood and could barely stand, he fell on one of his knees “damn… I will see you burn monster…” he said as he own blood ran down his chin, his body could barely take any more damage “this? This is the great Demon hunter? You were nothing, in no way a struggle” the archdemon laughed as he walked to Desmen, who was slowly bleeding out at this point, Desmen felt like he couldn’t move, his body felt so heavy, he could only stand there as the archdemon walked to him, it raised his sword and was ready to strike him, he swung his sword down, but before it could even make contact with him and hand came from his back and caught the bone blade like it was a mere stick, then the rest of a body came out of Desmen, it was Sam, her eyes were shining a dark bloody crimson, her teeth were razor sharp, her pupils were diamond shaped rather than a normal circles in the center of her eyes “It’s been quite some time since someone gave Desmen this much trouble, now I want a turn” she said with a demonic grin on her face, she then turned to Desmen “you wait for Angelica to be done with you, I’ve got it for now” she continued before turning back to the other archdemon, the monster looked at her “well, if it isn’t the fourth archdemon, Zalgo says you’re a traitor to your own kind” he remarked and he shake the blood from his sword “the only one who is a traitor is you, the dark lord would never let you attack the living, we both know my father wouldn’t be very be happy with you disloyalty, besides, I only hold my alliance to Desmen and my father himself, never some archdemon such as yourself or Zalgo” she said, then her arms seemed to turn into a shadowy darkness they didn’t even seem to connect to her shoulders , the hands of which were made of whatever darkness that her arms were, tipped with longer and sharp claws “now you shall know your place, you mere devil” she said charging towards him winding her arm back ready to thrust her arm through him, the other archdemon countered with a slash to her face, leaving a large and open wound on her face, she fell back wards and after a moment of being still, laughed almost uncontrollably, she suddenly sat up as the wound heal at an amazing rate “Was that really it? I was left wide open and that’s the best you could muster?” she then stood up then ran at the demon again, this time her arms split into many different ones, the other archdemon was overwhelmed by the sheer number of them all and the speed that she was running at, he tried to stand at the best defense that he could before the impact, all the hands seemed to hit at once the claws pricing his armor like it was butter, hundreds of wounds riddled the archdemon’s body, Sam moved back after her attack, trying to quickly think what to do next, as if she was toying with him rather than fighting him, the archdemon tried as best as he could to self-regenerate “oh no you don’t” Sam said before thrusting her arms into the ground, then them reappearing near the archdemon and taking a grip on him, Sam then stood up and walked to the archdemon, still holding on to him “hopefully you will now learn to know your place, as your better, I hereby demote you to a devil, and sentence you to the void” Sam said as she started to pull at his limbs slowly pulling them off of him “you bitch! Zalgo was right, you are nothing more than a traitor to your kind, and how dare you demote me, I will see your head on a spike for this” the devil yelled, Sam simply laughed “you still haven’t learned, have you?” she said as she pulled even harder, causing the devil to suffer, he yelled in agony, her claws then priced his flesh, increasing the pain before giving one last pull and tarring the devil’s limbs and head of, leaving a lone torso where he stood. Sam’s arms returned to normal then walked to Desmen who was still recovering “you guys take too long” she remarked, Desmen just rolled his eyes “whatever you say…”